percaya
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: "Apa kaupercaya, England?" #ANIMALIAChallange
**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **K+. Dystopia, Canon, OC, OOC, Miss-typos.** Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini dan cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. **For ANIMALIA Challenge.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jutaan bintang langsung bersinar terang di dalam netra hitam miliknya begitu melihat gerbang besar yang terbuat dari besi hitam. Bersamaan puluhan pasang kaki lainnya, ia langsung berlari memasuki gerbang yang sudah terbuka dari pagi.

" _Selamat Datang di Kebun Binatang_ _ **After Earth**_ _!"_

Tubuhnya yang kecil, sangat memudahkan penjelajahannya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buang tongkat perak setinggi lima belas senti. Saat dua buah tongkat itu terpisah, sebuah layar tanpa kaca muncul. Ia mengarahkan layar tanpa tersebut ke depan binatang yang ada di depannya.

[SINGA JANTAN. 

Kingdom: Animalia. Filum: Chordata. Kelas: Mammalia. Ordo: Carnivora. Famili: Felidae. Genus: Phantera. Spesies: P. Leo.

Nama binomial: _**Phantera leo**_ – _Linnaeus_ , 1758.

Spesies yang disebut dengan Raja Rimba ini hidup secara berkelompok dan sudah menjadi tugas para pejantan melindungi para betina dan menjaga serta memperluas daerah kekuasaan kelompok mereka. Berbeda dengan singa betina yang pandai berburu, singa jantan tidak berburu sama sekali. Tapi mereka langsung memakan hasil perburuan para betina. Singa mampu berlari dengan kecepatan lima puluh delapan kilometer per jam.

Status: MUSNAH.]

Sepasang singa beserta anak-anaknya baru saja berjalan menembus tubuhnya, sementara mata hitam itu masih terhipnotis oleh video aktivitas sekumpulan singa hidup dan asli di padang rumput yang menguning dan tinggi.

Video berakhir, layar tanpa kaca menampilkan sepatu merah miliknya dan seekor kucing persia. Anak itu berjongkok, ia ingin merasakan kelembutan bulu tersebut. Tapi, hanya udara saja yang mampu ia rasakan.

Senyum di bibirnya memudar, begitupun dengan cahaya di bola matanya. Animo tubuhnya menguap di udara. Ia kembali merapat dua buah tongkat perak miliknya lalu berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia maupun hologram-hologram hewan yang tak mampu lagi menarik atensinya.

Kakinya terhenti, matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat mencolok. Begitu putih dan pirang. Berdiri menghadap sekumpulan badak yang belum pernah ia baca sebelumnya. " _ **Dicerorhinus sumatrensis**_ atau dalam bahasa ibunya adalah Badak Sumatera." Entitas pirang itu berkata sambil menatap hologram sekumpulan badak dengan _zambrud_ -nya yang redup.

Lelaki pirang itu menoleh, "kau tidak akan menemukan informasi apapun mengenai hewan ini di tongkat milikmu. Ini hewan baru," lanjutnya.

"Lalu darimana kakak bisa tahu tentang hewan ini? Kakak pengurus kebun binatang ini?"

Lelaki pirang menggeleng, "aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Kapan? Di mana?" Animo itu kembali menyala.

Lelaki pirang mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Entahlah, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah tak ingat lagi. Tapi sensasi saat aku menyentuhnya, tak pernah aku lupakan."

"Kakak pernah menyentuhnya? Seperti apa rasanya? Tidak takut terserang virus mematikan?" Kekaguman terselip di pertanyaan sang anak.

"Kasar dan licin. Tidak, jika tubuhmu punya pertahanan yang bagus maka kau akan sulit jatuh sakit."

"Licin? Bukannya kering?"

Lelaki pirang kembali bergeleng. "Badak Sumatera suka berkubang."

"Berkubang?" potong sang anak.

"Mandi di dalam lubang tanah. Dengan lumpur."

"Menjijikkan!"

Si pirang tertawa keras. "Aku juga membenci tempat kotor. Tapi, dia justru membawaku masuk ke dalam kubangan itu."

"Dia?"

"Orang yang memperkenalkanku pada Badak Sumatera. Menuntun jari-jariku untuk merasakan kulitnya, kedua buah tanduknya, dan bulu-bulu di sekitar telinganya. Jijik sekaligus menakjubkan."

Anak itu kembali terdiam. Semua rasa kagum dan kesenangan berubah menjadi iri. "Aku juga ingin menyentuhnya hewan sungguhan," celetuknya.

 _Emerald_ itu melebar sesaat, "dia selalu percaya bahwa di sudut bumi ini, masih ada hewan yang mampu bertahan hidup sampai detik ini," ujar si pirang.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kakak? Apa kakak percaya?"

Lelaki pirang itu tak menjawab, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke atas sana. Ke langit biru bersih hasil buatan manusia.

( _"Apa kaupercaya,_ _ **England**_ _?"_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

wowowowow.. akhirnya satu cerita tuntas. memang jauh dari ekspetasi saya, tapi setidaknya bisa mengembalikan mood menulis saya yang telah hilang dimakan pekerjaan. oke, thanks to **crystallized cherry** dan psycheros yang sudah membuat challenge ini. /ketjupsatusatu

well, memang tidak secara eksplisit mengajak para pembaca untuk menjaga para satwa, tapi, sungguh, saya ingin mengajak kalian menuju masa depan di mana tidak ada satupun hewan yang hidup. jujur saja, membayangkan anak cucu kita tak bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan lembutnya bulu kucing atau anjing benar-benar bikin nyesek. memang ini hanya sebuah cerita yangentahapakahpesannyanyampaiatautidak, tapi saya percaya bahwa ini adalah satu tindakan kecil yang mampu merubah masa depan. **everything is possible.**

sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih kepada penyelenggara event dan bagi mereka yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

sampai bertemu di karya selanjutnya.


End file.
